The Case
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Wes and Travis work a case that brings up bad memories for Wes. Sequel to 'Ache' and 'Cold'.


Sequel to 'Ache' and 'Cold'. It's sort, but I like it. I hope you do as well. ^_^

If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

* * *

A sigh slipped from Wes's lips as he stared at the case file in front of him. He and Travis had been working non-stop on the killings of seven different streetwalkers over the past two years.

For the first time a killing had happened in their jurisdiction and for the first time they found that all the killings were actually linked together. None of the other detectives seemed to think that any of it deserved their time.

Wes had actually talked to the detectives from the last killing and they had brushed it off. In their minds, in a lot of other cops minds, people like the victims were second even third class to everyone else.

More often than not cases with hookers, druggies, drug dealers, and homeless people were either never investigated or investigated half-assed until the detectives got a 'more important' case. No one cared.

Clenching his jaws Wes slammed the file closed causing his partner to jump. Seven young men were dead and no one cared about them. Even the people that were _paid_ to solve their murders didn't care.

Tears of frustration and anger were filling icy blue eyes as he jumped up from his desk. He needed to get away from this case and other people before he ended up losing what little self-control he had left.

Storming into the break room Wes glared at the other officers causing the few rookies to shakily leave. Once the room was empty he fell into a chair and tried to take a deep breath while hiding his face in his hands.

"Hey," the soft voice of his partner came, "You okay?"

Fearing what would come out if he opened his mouth the younger man simply shook his head. A pregnant silence filled the room before footsteps could be heard leaving the room causing Wes to close his eyes tighter.

He knew that he was acting odder than normal, but he had hoped that his partner would understand. Curling in on himself Wes tried to calm his mind. He had a job he had to do and he wasn't going to let this stop him.

"Here," Travis said placing his partners jacket over his shoulders, "Let's get out of here."

"We have a case," Wes spoke his voice breaking slightly.

"Yeah, one we've been working on non-stop for days. We both need to take a break before we go crazy. Hell, at least come get some food with me."

"I'm not hungry."

Even as the blond spoke though he found himself standing up and letting his friend lead him out of the break room and into the elevator. He wanted to fight the older man, but he just didn't have it in him.

The case was taking everything out of him. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the photos of the victims. The only difference being he always ended up seeing himself laying there instead.

There were more times than he liked to admit where it could have been in. Even more times when he wished that it had been him. No one would have cared about someone like him either.

It was something that pissed him off the more he thought about it. Now he was an ex-lawyer and one of the best homicide detectives in the LAPD. Something he had worked his ass off for.

When he was younger it was something that he never thought he'd ever succeeded in getting. Year after year he had to make the choice between fighting for what he wanted and just letting the world kill him.

He had kept fighting though. He somehow found the strength within himself to fight. Something those men didn't get a chance to find before someone decided that they didn't deserve to be alive.

"Travis," Wes whispered as the got to his car, "I'm going to be sick."

Stepping back the blond found himself doubled over and gagging on the coffee that he had been mainlining for the past few days. It was the only thing in his stomach despite what his partner tried to do.

A strong hand was placed on his back rubbing gently as he lowered himself to the ground. Travis stayed next to him making soft shushing noises until the younger man was finally breathing on his own.

"Sorry," Wes whispered spitting the last of the sick from his mouth.

"Don't worry," Travis smiled slightly, "I get it, but listen closely to me, baby. You listening?"

"Yes."

"We are going to get this sicko. We will put him behind bars and he will never hurt anyone ever again."

"Trav..."

The older man grabbed his friend by the face and forced him to look him in the eyes. Blue eyes stared into each other before the younger man nodded his head once waiting for Travis to speak.

"You are safe, Wes," Travis said firmly, "You got out of that life and you are alive. Okay? Do you hear me? You. Are. Safe."

Taking a shaky breath Wes swallowed roughly and moved to lean against his partner. Travis wrapped his arms around the man holding him tightly as the blond slowly calmed himself back down.

"I'm still not hungry," Wes finally spoke.

"Fair enough, Sweetheart," Travis laughed helping the man up, "But you do need a shower. Come on, I'll order something from room service."

"I'm not paying for your lunch, Travis."


End file.
